There are many applications for tracking systems, such as the locating and tracking of missiles, satellites, and other objects in space that reflect optical pulses, namely so-called LIDAR (light radar) systems. There are other, shorter-range applications, such as the docking or repair of satellites in space.
In the present invention, the wavelength of light that can be used for the optical beam need not necessarily be in the visible portion of the spectrum, and can extend from ultraviolet light with a wavelength as short as 0.1 .mu.m, to light in the far infrared portion of the spectrum with a wavelength as long as 100 .mu.m.